


Stoned Mechanics

by BryceWrites



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Child Abuse, College, Community College, F/M, Hurt Daryl, Mechanic Daryl, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Poor Daryl, Protective Daryl, pot smoking, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryceWrites/pseuds/BryceWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily started the mechanics program at the community college. Daryl has been trying to help her out, since he's a natural and she's definitely not. What happens when Daryl finds out she smokes to keep herself calm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoned Mechanics

I gave a groan as I roughly dropped the metal part that was in my hands. It clanked loudly as it hit the smooth concrete floor. “I can’t fucking do this.” I told the redneck next to me as I stood up.

“It ain’t that hard, darlin’.” Daryl told me, moving the part of his that was stationary on mine.

Daryl and I both took the intro to mechanics class at the community college. I had always thought being a mechanic would be cool, because I was good with my hands and liked taking things apart and putting them back to together. Daryl’s dad had been a mechanic and unlike his dad, Daryl wanted the credentials to say he was good. But Daryl was already naturally good at what I struggled so hard with.

For our final, we had to put together a working distributor and so far, Daryl had finished his an hour ago and was still helping me.

“Yes it is.” I defended. “I can’t get this.”

Daryl looked at me with a sad look in his eyes, like it hurt him to see me struggle with this. He was a good guy and I felt attracted to him, but word around the campus was that he was hooking up with some city girl. “Ya can, darlin. C’mere.” He told me.

I sighed heavily and sat back down next to him and pulled the last three pieces off. “Okay, so these parts don’t go here, but this one does, right?” I asked, holding up the part for him to see.

“That’s it.” he told me.

“And this one… goes here?” I asked.

“Nah, darling. It goes over here.” He told me, moving my hand to the other side of the distributor.

We’d been working another twenty minutes before I groaned loudly again. I set the component on the floor and stood, going to retrieve my pipe and lighter from the kitchen drawer. I’d been trying not to light up for the last two hours we’d been working on the stupid part.

The look Daryl gave me when I lit up and sucked in a lung full of smoke was one of awe. Whether he couldn’t believe I smoked, or he was offended I did smoke, I couldn’t say. I held the smoke as long as I could before letting my breath out, sighing with relief.

“You smoke?” Daryl spoke up.

I nodded. “It helps keep my anger in check.” I told him with a shrug.

He nodded. “My brother smokes but I never tried it.”

Yeah, I knew about Merle Dixon. Guy smoked and drank anything you set in front of him. He’d been arrested twice just this semester for being in possession of small amounts of different drugs.

“Do you want to try it?” I asked, holding the pipe out to him.

He hesitated, before shaking his head. “Nah.”

I nodded, not wanting to push him. I took another hit, holding it as long as I could before letting it back out again. I sighed with a smile, feeling lighter and a little happier. “Okay. Let’s try again.” I told him, setting the glass piece on the counter before returning to sit next to him on the floor. “Alright, if this piece goes here,” I said, gesturing to the piece he’d moved for me. “Does this go here?” I asked, looking at him.

“Just like that.” He smiled at me.

I grinned widely, feeling the lull in the back of the head.

We went another half hour with barely any talking before Daryl spoke up again. “Could I try?”

I looked up at him, caught up in the mechanics in front of me to know what he was talking about. “Try what?”

He shrugged, suddenly looking bashful. “I was wondering if I could smoke your weed? I don’t want to be around Merle the first time I get high.”

I smiled at him. “Of course you can, if that’s what you want. If you get too stoned, you can even sleep on the couch.”

He still looked bashful and I loved it. “I don’t know how to do it.”

I smiled at him, taking his hand and standing up to tug on it. He climbed to his feet, still looking wary. I picked up the pipe. “So it’s not like a cigarette where it’ll keep itself lit. You’ve got to light it every time, alright? And you just inhale. But take a little one your first time.” I told him, taking a hit to show him.

He took the glass pipe from me and I exhaled my lung full of smoke out the window. He clicked the lighter and took a breath, handing me the pipe back. He blew out the smoke and stood there for a moment. “It’s a lot sweeter than tobacco.” I nodded with a smile. “It’s pretty fast.” He said.

“It is the first time just because your body isn’t used to it. I like getting to the point where my fingers and toes go numb.” I told him with a wink.

“I’ve never seen you angry.” Daryl told me.

I shrugged. “It doesn’t happen a lot. But if I go cold turkey for a couple weeks, it gets worse.” I told him, really just wanting to finish my project. I sat back on the floor and started fiddling with it again. “How’s that?” I asked, showing Daryl the next step. He nodded and I continued to mess with it. Almost a half hour later, I’d successfully finished working on it.

Daryl said I wouldn’t get a gold star, but I’d easily pass the class and that was the important part. I smiled and to celebrate, I took another hit before offering the pipe to the younger Dixon brother. He nodded thanks, taking it from me and lighting it up.

He grinned at me, giving it back. “This is a good feeling.” He told me.

I nodded with a smile. “It’s nice, right?”

“I haven’t felt this relaxed since Merle got out of jail.” Daryl said with a smile and I wondered if he had meant to say it or not.

I gave him a little half smile, tugging on his arm. He looked at me oddly as I took his hand, since we’d barely touched all evening. I pulled out chips from the cabinet in the kitchen, and refried beans, green chili sauce and cheese out of the fridge.

Daryl continued he’s odd look until I stuck the pan of nachos into the oven, putting away the rest of my ingredients and grabbing the sour cream.

“What are you doing?” Daryl asked.

“After a while you’ll get the munchies and food tastes so much better when you’re stoned.” I grinned widely at him.

He smirked, shaking his head. “What else should I do while I’m high?” But it wasn’t his words that made me pause; it was his tone, like there was another question under it.

“Well, Nachos are a good start. Chocolate is also ten times dreamier. Listening to music is nice, because you can pick out each sound on its own. Well, okay. I can.” I told him, ducking my head.

Daryl smiled. “I like you when you’re like this.”

“Like what?” I asked.

He still smiled. “You talk, you smile, ya seem to like whatever you’re doing. Nobody at school sees that side of ya.”

I shrugged, trying to downplay what he had said. “Yeah, I mean, I guess. Most people at school are losers anyway.”

“But not me?” Daryl asked.

I bit my lip, turning away from him. No, I had to stop this. He had a girlfriend at another school in the city. “You like sour cream on your nachos?” I asked, opening the oven to do something with my hands.

“Yes please.” He said, in normal tones.

I pulled the pan out and set it on a hot pad near where Daryl sat at the counter. I pulled out two forks and smeared the pan with sour cream before digging a nacho out and scarfing it down. Conversation between Daryl and I stalled out. He commented several times on how much flavor the nachos had, despite the simple ingredients.

He made me giggle a few times and I tried to contain myself, but I nearly fell over during one bit of laughter. But with a look at the clock, I noticed it was getting late and I figured Daryl would want to call his girlfriend. I wondered if she was a super model, since she was from the city.

Daryl and I had lived in this same, small town since we’d been kids. I imagined his girlfriend would look like a cross between Reese Witherspoon and Angelina Jolie. I didn’t know whose nose I liked better on which face, though.

“You alright?” Daryl voice broke through my thoughts.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. I zone sometimes.” I said, moving the empty pan to the sink to rinse off. “I really appreciate you coming over and helping me with my final. I was gonna die without you.”

“Ain’t a problem.” He said from behind me. “So you got a boyfriend I gotta worry bout comin’ ‘round?”

I tried desperately to contain my giggling. “Boyfriend, god no. Nobody on our god forsaken campus knows me.”

“Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout, girl?” Daryl asked, moving around the counter to come lean against the one with the sink.

I ducked my head under his gaze, not willing to meet his eyes. “I’m nobody. Only reason people in town even know my name is because of my folks. Nobody notices me.”

“Whatcha mean?” Daryl asked and his tone almost came out harsh, like he was upset.

I shrugged my shoulders. “When you walk into a room, people can say, ‘oh yeah, Daryl Dixon was here ten minutes ago.’ You might not have a good reputation with most folks, but people remember you. I walk into a room and nobody notices, nobody can say if I had been there or not.”

Daryl was silent and I looked up at him to see him watching me carefully.

“You should uh… probably get home. You might miss your girlfriend’s call.” I told him sincerely, not wanting to ruin the friendship I had with him for a worthless fling.

“What girlfriend?” he asked.

I turned back to him. “Word on campus is that you’ve got a girlfriend in the city. Some supermodel thing.” I told him, putting the plates I’d uselessly gotten out for the nachos away.

“Ain’t got no girlfriend.” Daryl’s rough voice said.

“Oh. I see.” I told him, not yet able to turn around to look at him.

A heavy hand set on my shoulder, forcing me to turn around. “But yer welcome to change that.”

I shook my head abruptly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I saw ya.” He said in a rush. I paused in my attempt to move away from him. “The first day ya walked into class. Ya wore blue jeans that were too big and a gray t-shirt. The other guys gave ya shit because you were a girl; only one of two there. I saw ya.”

I stared at him for a moment, wondering if this was some sick trick being played on me.

“And the night before the homecoming dance. You were at the coffee shop reading and slutty Denise Richardson came up and knocked the book outta yer hand. Ya got so mad, there was red around your ears. But she just laughed at ya and walked away. I saw ya.” He told me, almost seeming desperate to get the words out before he lost them.

“I wanted to help ya. I wanted to do somethin’ to stop ‘em, but Merle always told me if ya can’t stand up for yerself, yer a pussy and you ain’t worth a shit.” He told me, his words speeding up. “But I don’t wanna see you get hurt no more. You ain’t done them no wrongs and ya shouldn’t have to pay for that.” He told me.

I felt my eyes starting to well up.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Daryl said, water making trails down his face.

I nodded furiously, pulling him close for a hug. He wrapped his strong arms around me, making me feel safe. I choked out a laugh, trying to break the hug before I thought it would get weird. “We should get stoned together more often.”

“I like how it makes my eyes open a little more.” He said and I looked up to see if he meant literally or metaphorically. He just watched me carefully.

“What are you thinking about, Daryl Dixon?” I asked him.

He smiled a little bit. “I was thinking how beautiful you look.” I blushed, ducking my head. “If you keep blushing like that, you’ll drive a man mad.” He told me quietly.

I shook my head, not believing him. “It’s getting late.”’

“How about one more hit? My dorm is a block away, so I don’t have to worry about driving.” He rationalized.

I nodded, knowing he shared a dorm with one of the athletes. I sucked in a breath of smoke before handing the glass piece to Daryl. He held it in for a long time before letting it out slowly. “Impressive.” I told him.

He nodded, looking over at me again. “Is it true what they say about you in the locker room?”

I bit my lip, wondering if I wanted to know what terrible thing was floating around the boy’s locker room. “What’s that?”

“That you give the best head at the college.” Daryl said with a pinprick of excitement in his eyes.

“Why would you want to know that?” I asked him curious.

“What do they say about me in the girl’s locker room?” He asked.

I bit my lip a little harder. “That you have a magic dick that makes every girl orgasm.”

He smirked, like he’d never known this, but was excited about it. “Well, I’ve never had a girl tell me otherwise.”

“Well, I uh… I’ve only given head once, and he didn’t comment one way or the other.” I told him, looking away from his eyes.

Daryl’s body language though was almost like he was holding himself back. He bit his lip as his knees rocked back and forth. “I don’t want to do something you’re gonna hate me for.”

“If you’re considering touching me, I could never hate you.” I told him sternly.

“I want to touch you all over. Everywhere.” He told me, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“Then why are you all the way over there?” I asked him and in three steps he closed the distance, pulling my lips to his. He kissed me passionately and roughly and I felt cold when he pulled back with a smile. “Breathe, girl.”

“You touched me.” I said, as I couldn’t believe it actually happened.

He kissed the side of my face, down my neck to my collar bone and my shoulder before returning to my lips. “I want to kiss every inch you’re willing to share with me.”

Doubt suddenly crept into my chest. “You don’t… you don’t have to.”

Daryl’s grin widened. “I want to.”

I shook my head, the weed enhancing my already terrible paranoia. “I don’t want to be a notch in some guy’s belt. I get attached.” I warned him, turning back towards the kitchen.

He yanked on my shoulder, spinning me around again and before I could protest, he was kissing me again, leading my backwards until I hit the wall. He pulled away, struggling to breathe. “That feel like a notch in my belt?” He asked breathily.

I shook my head, knowing it wasn’t.

“I wanted ya since the first time I saw ya.” He told me.

I bit my lip with a smile. “Then, take me I’m yours.”

He pulled me against his strong chest, his hands winding down my sides to cup my butt. I yelped when he pulled, forcing me to wrap my legs around his hips to stay up. He grinned at me, kissing me as we made our way through the house to the bedroom.

His hand set behind my head, breaking my fall as he gently set me down on the bed. He grinned at me, pulling off his shirt and I followed his suit. Daryl had a wild look in his eyes I’d never seen before and it took me a minute to realize it was me; he wanted me.

Daryl leaned down, kissing me gently before moving his kisses to my neck and nibbling at the skin. I moaned, pulling him closer. He bit a little harder and I dug my nails into his back, making him flinch.

I moved to look at his face and he looked like he was fighting an inner battle. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

He shook his head, looking worried. “No, it’s my fault. I’m sorry.”

I was almost offended, but then I saw pain on his face. He tried to hide it, but it fell through the cracks. I reached for his hand as he moved away from me. His head hung before he looked up at me. I gently tugged on his hand and he moved back onto the bed. I moved closer to him, sitting in front of him. I gently put my hands on the sides of his face, making him look at me.

“I didn’t come here to lead ya on.” He said, looking upset.

I shook my head. “Just talk to me.”

He shook his head, pulling away from me. He turned and I gasped. Scars crisscrossed Daryl’s back and I could tell they’d been inflicted on him since a young age. He paused, hanging his head, obviously realizing his mistake.

“Daryl…” I breathed, feeling lightheaded.

He slouched onto the end of the bed, hanging his head in his hands. I moved over to him, wrapping my arms around his middle and hugging his back tightly. His chest heaved and he gripped my arms tightly, pulling me closer to him.

“It’s okay.” I whispered to him.

He shook his head and pushed me away, like my words triggered something in him. He stood and grabbed at his shirt, yanking the material over his face. I grabbed his arm and he stilled, like he wasn’t sure what to do with the contact.

“Please don’t leave angry.” I told him.

“I ain’t… I ain’t angry.” He said, like he was trying to force the words out.

“I won’t tell anyone.” I spoke up.

He looked back at me, like he hadn’t even thought of that being a possibility. “Don’t… I don’t want ya to look at me like that.”

“Like what?” I asked softly.

“Like I’m fuckin’ broken. Like I ain’t shit.” He said with fire in his words, yanking his arm out of my grasp.

I gripped his hand as hard I could. “I wasn’t looking at you like that. I wasn’t giving you pity.”

“Then what the hell was that shit?” He asked, his face slowly getting red.

I bit my lip. “You know that thing in your eyes you see every time you look in the mirror? You hate your face and your body, but there’s a thing in your eyes, you like that sometimes, on good days.” He just nodded his head. “It’s like a wound. It hurts, but it’s what makes you different. I bet you can see it in my eyes.”

He watched me for a moment before giving me a short nod.

“It’s an injury on the inside that never heals all the way. So don’t run away thinking I’m giving you pity and looking at you like you’re the newest broken toy in the box.” I told him.

His face morphed into concern. “What happened to you?” He asked. I bit my lip, not wanting to tell him my traumas on top on his own. He squeezed my hand and leaned into me close and I knew what he was doing, lending me his strength.

I took a deep breath. “I was raped.” I told him as quietly as I could get it out.

His whole body tensed up and he pulled away to look at me. “Who?” But I could hear the deadly calm in his voice. I pulled him close to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe. We stood like this for nearly ten minutes before Daryl spoke up. “I’m glad it happened this way.” His voice said smoothly in my ear.

I nodded against his shoulder. “You’ve got classes earlier than me. You should get some rest.” I told him.

He watched me for a moment before kissing me again, gently. I moved against him, trying not to fall into it headfirst.  He smiled at me. “Can we be a thing now?”

I grinned up at him. “Sure, Dixon.”

He smirked at me, taking a step back. “Get some sleep, Landry.”

 

* * *

 

 

I somehow managed to pull myself out of bed in the morning. I ate a breakfast of coffee and a protein bar. I grabbed my project and made it to class seconds before the bell rang. I was the last one to join class so everyone was already seated.

I slid into the nearest empty seat and the teacher asked Daryl and another guy to collect our final exams. I pulled mine from my bag and Daryl smiled at me when he picked mine up. I tried not to grin too widely, covering my mouth to hide it from my classmates.

When class broke out for lunch, Daryl came up to ask if we could eat together. I nodded with a smile as he took my hand, turning the eye of a couple of the kids in our class. I knew Daryl noticed, but I also knew he didn’t care. It was one of the things I had always liked about him, something that had drawn me to him instantly.

In the lunch room, Todd Hamilton bumped into my shoulder on purpose, sending my backpack to the floor and spilling its contents. He hadn’t touched me in such a long time, my body froze and I could feel my heart hammer so fast, I thought it might give out.

“Lily?” I heard Daryl’s voice, making me turn to look at him. “Are you…” He trailed off.

I could see his face get red and I grabbed his hand, holding him close to me. “It’s not worth it.”

In one swift move, Daryl was out of my grasp and walking away from me. Before I could do anything, Daryl stood in front of him.

“What do you want, Dixon?” Todd said in his cool-jock voice.

Daryl didn’t say anything, just drew his fist back and landed it square in Todd’s jaw. Todd’s two friends jumped Daryl as I watched in horror, hands covering my mouth in shock. But Daryl quickly put them on the ground too with super-human like strength.

He walked over and pulled Todd to his feet and even from twenty yards away, I could see the fear in Todd’s eyes.

I had to do something. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly from the back, feeling my eyes well up. I could feel Daryl throw Todd before wiggling out of my grasp to turn around and hug me.

“He won’t hurt ya no more.” Daryl whispered to me.

“Dixon, Landry. What the hell is this?” The principal of the college asked.

“Revenge.” Daryl said loudly, spitting on Todd’s chest before holding me tightly again.

 


End file.
